


Nice Jacket

by gh0st_babe



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Larkle - Freeform, M/M, Sharing Clothes, farkle is a clothes theif and lucas is all for it tbh, im all about farkle being the typical cheesy boyfriend who steals clothes okay, smol sunshine boy and tol baseball baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_babe/pseuds/gh0st_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their Sophomore year of high school, Lucas has finally gotten his letterman jacket. It's beautiful, just like he suspected it would be.</p><p>Farkle is gonna love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> k so ive decided to post the first little high school larkle drabble i wrote and depending on whether or not you guys like it i’ll think about making it into a series! i don’t want to make any promises bc of school and shit and i know im the worst at finding time to write but i really want to try writing more often, especially for smaller fandoms!
> 
> tell me how you guys like it, i love feedback! enjoy!
> 
> my beta is Ash (Applejuiceisboss) and she's basically everything so u should go check out her fics for the fosters :)

 

Lucas knew from the second he got his letterman jacket, he was never gonna wear it. It’s not that he didn’t like it, it was beautiful to say the least. He just knew Farkle was going to love it too.

 

The main part of the jacket was a dark red leather, the back of his jacket designed with a simple ribbon and the name ' _FRIAR_ ' in cursive. The sleeves were white, with three patches already sewn on. The first was on the right sleeve, a big ' _2019'_ in fancy lettering, a gift from his mom. The second was also on the right, a simple baseball patch with ' _Varsity'_ written in small loopy text that his dad got him. The third patch was his favorite by far, a gift from Farkle, Riley, and Maya. It was of two male symbols intertwined, the word ' _pride'_ written just under the circles. He smiled as he ran his finger over it, rubbing the fabric of the jacket in his hand.

 

Lucas has never been good at saying no to Farkle.

 

So the next day when he walked into World History and took his usual seat next to Farkle, taking his letterman off and draping it on the back of his seat, he really wasn’t surprised at the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up. He smirked at him, rolling his eyes. Farkle always did have a weird thing about taking his clothes.

 

He wasn’t complaining though. Lucas would be lying if he said seeing Farkle so proudly wearing his clothes didn’t do things to him.

 

The second Matthews let them loose to talk, Farkle was sitting on his desk, his legs crossed and swinging off the edge. His eyes were bright as he pressed a quick kiss to Lucas’ cheek, smiling as Lucas leaned over to wrap his arms around him. Farkle would be embarrassed at the blatant PDA if he didn’t see four other couples wrapped up in each other the same way, one of them being Riley and Maya.

 

 

“Hey babe! Nice jacket.” His voice was cheery, his eyes roaming over to look at the letterman. Lucas chuckled, squeezing Farkle’s hip lightly.

 

 

“Yeah I really like it. The patch you guys bought me looks great.” Farkle just smiles at him, leaning over past him to pluck the jacket off the back of the seat. Lucas can’t help but grin as Farkle slips it on, practically swimming in the fabric. His breath catches as his boyfriend looks at him, his smile wide and his cheeks flushed a light pink. It’s overwhelming sometimes, how much he loves Farkle. He keeps his mouth shut though, too afraid to be the first to say _I love you_.

 

 

So he swallows the words coming up and just looks at Farkle, his whole body feeling floaty and warm. He looks beautiful, the sleeves of the jacket covering his hands as he brings them up the his face the brush his hair back. His eyes are wide and full of a warmth that seeps into Lucas, burning him to his core. “You look great in my jacket Farkle…” Lucas knows he probably sounds like a lovesick puppy but it’s hard to care when Farkle is looking at him like Lucas is the Earth and he is the sun.

 

 

“This is totally mine now.” Farkle says, his voice smug as he leans over, kissing him quick and chaste. Lucas just nods, slipping his hands under the jacket fabric and smiling up at his boyfriend.

 

  
The jacket looks better on Farkle anyways.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so what'd you think? good? bad? mediocre at best? pleaaaase give me your feedback would really appreciate it!
> 
> if you guys like it im thinking of turning it into a series but i make no promises! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
